<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lavender Tea and Ice Cream Kisses by SolarisRasa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124627">Lavender Tea and Ice Cream Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarisRasa/pseuds/SolarisRasa'>SolarisRasa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tealeaves for Heart and Home [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Child Loss, Dates, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Frottage, Kid Fic, M/M, Maryse not Malec, Mild Sexual Content, Nests, Omega!Magnus, brief discussion of, only in chapter 2, reunited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarisRasa/pseuds/SolarisRasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding each other again Alec just wants to spend a day with Magnus and Max. Maybe give Magnus an important gift.<br/>Magnus is somewhat torn between wanting to let himself love Alexander and realizing they need to get to know each other a little better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tealeaves for Heart and Home [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Favorite Malec Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place the morning after Tea and Other Remedies.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Alec slips out of Magnus’ bed in the blue-grey light of early morning, pressing his scent carefully into Magnus’ pillow. He hopes to be back before Magnus wakes and definitely before Max. Just in case though, he searches until he finds a scrap of paper and writes a short note with his phone number at the bottom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Magnus </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I ducked out to grab a change of clothes and hopefully get the three of us breakfast. I promise to be back before you miss me. If you wake before I’m back, give Max a kiss for me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Alec </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He sets the note right where Magnus will see it, tucks the blanket a little closer to Max and forces himself to leave. He dials his sister quickly as he hurries toward the subway, hoping she won’t be too angry about being woken early.</p><p>
  <em> “Alexander Lightwood you’d better be calling because you need a massive favor.” </em>
</p><p>“I need a massive favor.”</p><p>
  <em> “You better not have already fucked things up with Magnus.” </em>
</p><p>He makes an affronted sound and dodges a sleepy kid on a skateboard, “No. I have to rush home to change clothes, I don’t want to spend a whole day with him and Max in a suit and...I need to grab a couple things in case he wants them for...later.”</p><p>Izzy makes a delighted sound in his ear, her sleepy grumbles subsiding and he grimaces.</p><p>
  <em> “For his nest you mean? You move quick big brother. What do you need me for? Jace and I already set you out of office for the week.” </em>
</p><p>Alec decides not to acknowledge her comments and skips to the favor he needs as he starts down the stairs, “I want to grab us breakfast but I won’t have time to do both. Can you please see if the <em> Patisserie </em>near yours can put together some things and bring them to my apartment?”</p><p>She sighs, “<em> You’re not even giving me time to look presentable and Simon’s not even here to do it for me, you definitely owe me.” </em></p><p>“Anything, within reason, you want. Thank you, Iz.”</p><p>She makes a noise that’s not exactly nice into the phone and hangs up. He rolls his eyes but he’s smiling as he boards his train.</p><p>-</p><p>“I’ve decided you can make it up to me by giving me details.” Izzy announces without so much as a knock of his door. Not for the first time, Alec wishes he’d thought harder about giving her a key.</p><p>“I promise you details, to a point, but not right now. I need to get back to them.” He presses a quick kiss to her cheek and takes the boxes from her, “You made it just in time.”</p><p>He’d pulled on his shoes just a moment before. She laughs and tucks a little slip of paper into the front of the top box. </p><p>“You’re lucky I’m such a good sibling. I can wait for info but you’d better text me a picture or two of that <em> adorable </em>kid. He is...he’s yours, isn’t he?” She gets a little quiet at the end and Alec pauses where he’s half out the door.</p><p>He smiles, soft and big. He tries to tell his heart to slow down but he’s so <em> overwhelmingly </em>happy about the last eighteen hours, “Yeah. Max is mine...he’s amazing, I can definitely send you a picture and...hopefully he can get to know his aunts and uncles soon.”</p><p>Izzy’s big eyes sparkle, both with her delight and unshed tears and Alec clears his throat, “Okay, I really have to go.”</p><p>She nods and shoos him away.</p><p>-</p><p>Alec had slipped out the backdoor that morning, the thumb lock allowing him to ensure the door locked behind him. That’s a problem now, of course.</p><p>He laughs at himself, standing outside of <em> Pandemonium </em>with his boxes of pastries and no way to contact Magnus, since he never got his number. He can’t believe he’s managed to do this.</p><p>Before he can really settle into berating himself or resign himself to just sitting on the ground until a reasonable hour to start shouting Magnus’ name, a sound draws his attention. Next to <em> Pandemonium </em>is a stately looking antiques shop and the door swing open to reveal a man dressed, well, a bit like an antique himself. His salt and pepper hair is in a disarray and his beta scent is old books and black tea. He squints at Alec.</p><p>“You are Alexander Lightwood.”</p><p>It’s not a question but Alec doesn’t know what to do but nod and the man huffs, “Locked yourself out?”</p><p>Alec laughs, embarrassed, “I was...overeager about grabbing breakfast. You know Magnus?”</p><p>“I should say so, I got that little shit out of his father’s reach when he <em> finally </em>realized his life was worth more than being Asmodeus’ bargaining chip. Catarina told me you’d showed up again yesterday.” The man sounds unbearably fond as he insults Magnus and Alec smiles despite himself.</p><p>“My siblings were working on a community outreach project and they heard about his shop. My sister ran up eight flights in her heels to drag me here as soon as they realized. I never…” He feels like he has to justify himself to this man, “I never wanted to leave him. I’ve prayed for his happiness everyday. I’m grateful to you for getting him, getting <em> them, </em>safe.”</p><p>The man nods slowly, “I always thought that Magnus had romanticized you in his head...but I can see that maybe he didn’t. I’m Ragnor and if you give me a moment I can get a spare key and let you back-”</p><p>“Daddy!” </p><p>Alec’s head jerks up, as does Ragnor’s, and his eyes widen in horror.</p><p>Max is leaning <em> out </em>of the third floor window, his little body leaned far forward and one little hand waving. Before Alec can do more than choke his name and take a frantic step under his son, strong hands are jerking Max back inside. </p><p>He blinks, then lets out a shaky breath and turns to Ragnor who just nods and rushes to get his spare key.</p><p>Alec hurries up the stairs, hoping Ragnor locks the door behind him, needing to make sure Magnus is okay after Max’s little stunt.</p><p>He hears them before he sees them.</p><p>“-because I can fly, Ayah! I’ve been watchin’ the birds and I know how.” Max sounds determined and Alec’s heart clenches.</p><p>“Human bones are much heavier than birds, Blueberry, we can’t fly like they can.” Magnus tells him, voice soothing. Alec rounds the corner into the living room then, setting the boxes of their breakfast on the side table. Max turns to him with a big smile.</p><p>“It’s okay if I didn’t fly, Daddy would’ve catched me!”</p><p>Alec blinks away the hot tears those words summon, Max is already so sure of him. He swears to himself, then and there, to do his best to always catch his son. He locks eyes with Magnus and suddenly the distance between them is unacceptable. He strides to where Magnus is sitting on the floor, holding Max’s little hand, and drops to gather them both into a tight hug.</p><p>Max giggles and snuggles in close. Magnus tips his chin to look at Alec with a little, relieved smile and the lingering scent of fear fades with his affection.</p><p>“You look very James Dean, darling.”</p><p>Alec laughs and shrugs, “I just grabbed anything that wasn’t work clothes. I meant to be back before you were up, but, uh, I didn’t think about the locks.”</p><p>Magnus’ brows furrow, “How <em> did </em>you get back in?”</p><p>“Ragnor.”</p><p>“Ah. Forgot I gave him a key. He was nice?” Magnus demands and Alec nods, pressing a kiss to Max’s curls as he let’s Magnus go.</p><p>“Yeah. I have the feeling he was getting ready not to be but, well, I was holding breakfast and telling him thanks for helping you when Max decided to scare us. Not the best moment to grill me.” He pokes Max’s side, “Please don’t hang out of windows, little bat.”</p><p>Max nods easily and presses his face into Alec’s neck, “ ‘kay. Did you bring food?”</p><p>Magnus rolls his eyes, “Ready to eat everything in the house already. He’s going to be a nightmare as a teenager.”</p><p>“Well for now, I brought French pastries.”</p><p>Magnus stands up with a little wink, “A man could get used to this Alexander.”</p><p>Alec doesn’t have words to answer, finally registering what Magnus is wearing. He’s wrapped in a black silk robe, open over his chest, and with only the faint traces of yesterday's makeup and his hair a mess he’s beautiful. </p><p>“Breakfast!” Max crows, wriggling in Alec’s arms and distracting him from Magnus’ gorgeous self, not that his attention has gone unnoticed if the pleased curl of Magnus’ scent can be believed.</p><p>Alec let’s him go and pushes to his feet, grabbing the boxes and setting them on the table as Magnus grabs plates. Max climbs into a chair and his eyes are wide as he sees the croissants and danishes that Izzy chose, along with three fruit tarts that Magnus zeroes in on.</p><p>“Save me one of those.” He points one perfectly polished finger toward the tarts, “I’m going to make us some tea.”</p><p>He hurries back into the kitchen before Alec can protest and he shakes his head, turning to Max.</p><p>“What would you like, Max?”</p><p>The little boy lifts a hand to his ear, tugging at the lobe as he looks seriously at the food. His little face scrunches as he concentrates and Alec bites his cheek to stop himself from cooing aloud. </p><p>“Can I have two, Daddy?”</p><p>Alec smiles gently, “I think your Ayah would be okay with that, but let’s start with half of each okay? Which ones?”</p><p>Max hesitates, but must find Alec’s answer acceptable because he points to one of the fruit tarts and a <em> pain au chocolat </em>. He grins at his plate as Alec carefully sets half of each treat in front of him. Max smells like pure joy and sweet delight. Alec smiles in sudden understanding, Max smells a little like blueberries under his happiness.</p><p>“Lavender tea.” Magnus announces, setting a tea tray down and looking askance at Alec.</p><p>“Yes please. Max?”</p><p>“Thank you Ayah!”</p><p>Magnus hums and pours them all cups while Alec puts a plate together for each of them and the scent of gentle contentment curls around them. He feels light within, like he’s living inside of a perfect moment. He acknowledges but releases the urge to try and hold onto the moment, he’s happy enough just living it right now.</p><p>-</p><p>Magnus thinks his heart might actually be in danger of melting. Alec is crouched next to Max, both of them watching a caterpillar munching away, Alec is whispering and pointing and Max looks amazed. They’ve already been at it for a few minutes but Magnus doesn’t mind.</p><p>They're both wearing gray shirts and blue jeans and Alec’s leather jacket is tossed over his shoulder carelessly.</p><p>He pulls out his phone and takes a couple pictures, debates sending one to Isabelle (she had stuck her phone number on top of their breakfast with a note for Magnus to text her) and ends up sending one to Cat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Magnus 11:05a </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 1 attachment </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I think Alexander is going to be the favorite by the end of the day. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Catarina 11:05a </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Please, Max thinks you hung the stars. Be careful. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Magnus frowns a bit at that, but just sends back a smiley face. He understands that his friends are nervous about this, <em> he’s </em>nervous about it. Watching as Alec carefully helps Max hold the caterpillar, grinning, he has to admit he’s not worried about Alec and Max. It’s been clear since the moment Alexander realized that he’s more than willing to be a part of their son's life. Magnus is most worried that Alec’s built up some version of him that the real thing won’t measure up to, he’s worried maybe he’s done the same.</p><p>He was so full of hope and certainty the night before, pressed close to Alexander on the balcony, his dream come true. The light of day reminded him, no matter how much he hated it, that they don’t know each other well enough to make a commitment to each other, like… like mating. Max carefully puts the caterpillar back and Alec blows a little raspberry on his arm, making the little boy giggle. Magnus wants this so badly though, it’s an ache he’s ignored for years but with Alexander holding their son’s hand, smiling at him as they come back to the bench he’s been waiting on, he wants. </p><p>“There was a bug, Ayah!”</p><p>He laughs and takes Max’s other hand, “I saw, did Daddy tell you about it?”</p><p>Max nods enthusiastically, “He said it was gonna be a butterfly, he even knew what kind!”</p><p>“Did he?” Magnus looks to Alec, teasing. The alpha blushes but laughs helplessly.</p><p>“Izzy loves science and I always thought insects were interesting, we were regulars at the butterfly pavilion.”</p><p>“Well that is just charming Alexander, but Max, if you want to bring home any bugs, please tell me so I can make Daddy deal with it.” Magnus gave a playful shiver and stuck out his tongue and they both laughed at him.</p><p>“I promise.” Max sounds so serious when he says it but a second later he’s tugging both their hands, “Come on! To the park!”</p><p>They follow his insistent tugs, sharing fond looks. Technically they’re already in the park, but Max insists that “just plants” isn’t a park so he’s pulling them toward the play area. There are plenty of other kids running around for Max to play with but Magnus knows his routine.</p><p>“Swings first?” he asks and Max nods seriously.</p><p>“Yes. Push me?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Max lets them go to run to the swingset and makes an impatient gesture when he realizes they haven’t both run after him. Magnus rolls his eyes and presses a kiss to Alexander’s cheek, “Duty calls.”</p><p>“I’m sure I’m required too.”</p><p>Max is now calling out to both of them, looking every inch the demanding five year old and Magnus laughs, “Indeed. Last one to him buys ice cream!”</p><p>He hears Alec shout “Hey!” as he takes off running with a wide grin. Max must understand some of what he’s done because he starts laughing and shouting, “Go Ayah!”</p><p>Alec beats him by a millisecond but considering he started at a disadvantage it’s impressive and Magnus raises an eyebrow as Max delights in how fast they were running.</p><p>“It’s only a little race Alexander.” He says, voice a little lower.</p><p>Alec tips his chin, “I may be, just a little bit, competitive.”</p><p>Magnus presses his lips together to stop from laughing especially as Max makes an impatient huffing noise between them.</p><p>-</p><p>Eventually Max tires of the swings and joins in some elaborate game a group of children have going that seems to center around the slides. Magnus expects they’ll find a bench to keep an eye on him but Alec plops into a swing with a little hum.</p><p>They don’t say much to each other as they swing, but it’s lovely all the same. They move away when another family comes to the swingset, making room and grinning at each other. Alexander wraps an arm around him and they stand, watching Max and chatting quietly.</p><p>Alec tells him about <em> Found </em>and how he’s hoping to be able to launch the service by the end of the quarter and Magnus stares at him. </p><p>“You’re a good man, Alexander.”</p><p>Alec blinks at him and shrugs, “I’m just trying to be better than my parents were. Lightwood &amp; Co is one of the largest holding companies in the country but it has an awful past. There’s a lot for me to make up for. If I can use my position to help people and to make changes to some of the things my parents did it’s my responsibility to do it.”</p><p>Magnus kisses his cheek easily, “Exactly. A good man.”</p><p>Alec just shakes his head, “What about you? How long have you had the tea shop?”</p><p>“Just a tea shop? I’m offended.” Magnus keeps his tone playful enough and Alec just rolls his eyes, nudging him for the answer, “I opened <em> Pandemonium </em>three years ago. Max and I were settled, I had savings and an idea. At first it was just a little online tea shop where I tried to promote information for anyone living in a bad situation, but then my...my father died.”</p><p>Magnus watches Max come down a slide, gathering himself for a moment. Alexander squeezes him closer.</p><p>“He never removed me from his will, I didn’t want the company and he didn’t leave it to me but, he left me a good deal of his personal wealth. I used some of it to open the shop and donated a lot of it to local shelters and organizations that I work with now. It’s been brick and mortar for two years now. I sell tea, curios, and a safe place. My home is on the third floor but the second is broken into several small suites that I allow people in immediate crisis to stay in. It’s not the type of place someone would look for them and I connect them with services and people who can get them away and get them legal aid.”</p><p>“If I’m a good man, you’re a great one Magnus. That’s an amazing thing to do.” Alec shifted so he could hold Magnus against his front, chin resting on his shoulder, “Hopefully I can help.”</p><p>“Help?” Magnus’ nose wrinkled, did Alec think Magnus expected his money or name?</p><p>Alec hummed, nosing at his jaw a little and Magnus realized his scent had probably sharpened with his uncertainty, “Only if you want. Izzy and Jace stopped by yesterday to ask you about your interest in being part of a community outreach program they pitched to me. Obviously they didn’t get to that when they saw you.”</p><p>Magnus relaxed at that, it wasn’t because of who he was, “That sounds like we need to have a business meeting. Isn’t that a conflict, Mr. Lightwood?”</p><p>Alec chuckled, his lips brushing Magnus’ cheek as he pressed their faces together, “It would be, except I’m not heading the project, I just signed off on the idea.”</p><p>Magnus promises to consider it but they move on from work easily. Alexander doesn’t let him go and Magnus leans into him happily as they watch Max and share stories of their own childhoods. Alec has far more of them, but his parents don’t factor into any of them and Magnus wonders if their lives were all that different.</p><p>“Anyways, Jace watched a bunch of stuff about Annie Oakley and begged for a BB gun, which he got because no one ever could tell him no. That was trouble enough, but he showed Izzy Annie’s trick of shooting cards and she thought it was the coolest thing she’d ever seen. They spent all afternoon practicing while I was studying and then they came to get me to show me, but Izzy’s always been….a force of nature and Jace is reckless. They thought it would be the height of spectacle for Jace to throw the card <em> in front </em>of me and Izzy would shoot it out of the air.”</p><p>Magnus gasps at the story, “They didn’t.”</p><p>Alec nods seriously, chin bobbing against Magnus’ shoulder, “They did. I was sort of proud because Izzy <em> did </em>put a hole straight through the middle, but my eyebrow was on the other side. I knew I was fine but I let them panic a little at all the blood because I thought they might learn their lesson that way.”</p><p>“And did they?” Magnus leans to look at Alec’s amused expression.</p><p>“Yes and no. Izzy’s an expert marksman, she keeps her carry license up to date and Jace refuses to even touch a paintball gun without a full safety check for everyone involved. He was an EMT for a couple of years too.”</p><p>“So they figured the lesson was to get better at it, not stop?”</p><p>Alec makes a face, “Yeah. Family trait I’m afraid.”</p><p>Magnus thinks about every time he was caught sneaking out and all the loopholes he exploited in his father’s rules and sighs.</p><p>“Max is going to be a terror one day, he gets it from both sides.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Magnus laughs, watching their son help a younger boy down the slide, “You met me in a questionable club in Jakarta. I told you I’d snuck out of my house for the night and you made me show you my ID to prove I wasn’t underage. Between the two of us I think you have more of the good streak.”</p><p>Alec makes a mock affronted noise and then he whispers, “I put a baby in you that night Magnus.”</p><p>It shouldn’t be hot, but Alec’s voice is warm and deep and Magnus can feel the slow curl of desire in his belly. Alec skims his nose along his throat, breathing in deep and Magnus flushes when he realizes Alec can smell his interest. </p><p>“We are at a <em> park </em>for fuck’s sake.”</p><p>Alec kisses his cheek and backs off, “You’re right. I’m sorry, I’m not usually so uh...forward.”</p><p>“Just me?”</p><p>“Yes.” Alec laughs, “Well and being around you has burned through the suppressant I was due to renew next week. I’ve not been off of them in years and it’s a bit...intense.”</p><p>Magnus takes that in, Alexander is probably hyper aware of his scent right now, even more because of Max. Alpha’s are often more sensitive to their partner’s, mate or not, with a new child around and since Max is new for Alec it has to be triggering some things.</p><p>“You said there’d been no one else?” Magnus steps away from his grasp, they need to be looking at each other to talk like this, but he tangles their fingers together.</p><p>“No, I-” Alexander takes a deep breath, “I couldn’t stomach the thought, no one else smelled right. I tried to move on but I had one rut and it was difficult so I didn’t...I never tried. I didn’t want to, honestly.”</p><p>Magnus squeezes his fingers, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s alright. I wasn’t much for romance in the first place, I’d only gone on a handful of dates before you, had one ill-fated relationship, if you could really call it that. I missed you more than I wanted to find someone else.” He looks away, tracking Max and Magnus studies him for a moment.</p><p>Alec is content but there’s a fading distress in his scent and Magnus gets the impression the rut he went through was more than just difficult.</p><p>“I dated a few people, after I had Max.” He offers and Alec glances at him, carefully neutral, “Some of them were lovely but none of them fit, most of them never even got to meet him. One of them stayed something of a friend for a little while, so he did, but we drifted apart, as friends do. He met one of the others but he didn’t like her and happily tried to kick her out of the house. He was three.”</p><p>Alec laughs at that, “Did he tell you why?”</p><p>Magnus bites his lip and nods, “He told her she was very pretty but not very nice and that she should leave because she was just making me sad. I might have tried to salvage it but Camille thought I was in the kitchen and told him to keep his “bastard little mouth shut” so I let Max see her out.”</p><p>Alec’s jaw clenches hard and Magnus winces, he should’ve probably cut that part out.</p><p>“Well, if she ever comes near you again I’ll do the honors this time.” Alec’s voice is steady but there’s a thread of protective, righteous anger in the way he smells and it makes something in Magnus endlessly pleased.</p><p>“Ayah!” Max interrupts them, dashing toward them with something in his little hands, “Daddy!”</p><p>They both kneel down so he can show them and he opens his hands to reveal a pretty little blue stone, “That girl gave it to me, she said I was really nice and blue was a nice color!” He points to a little girl with brown curls and a red bow who waves at them with a big smile.</p><p>“That’s great Max! Did you tell her thank you?” Magnus checks. His son might be destined to be a hellion, but he’ll be a hellion who minds his manners if Magnus can manage it.</p><p>“Yes! I told her she could have tea someday too.”</p><p>Alec carefully helps Max tuck the stone in his pocket and Magnus nods, “If an adult brings her to the shop I’ll make sure she gets some. Now, how about you, me, and daddy go for some ice cream?”</p><p>Max lights up and shouts a happy goodbye to the other kids, some of them wave but most are enthralled with their game. </p><p>-</p><p>Max picks all three of their flavors in the end and Alec and Magnus have to discreetly swap cones when he’s distracted. Magnus likes cookie dough much better than the bright blue cotton candy that Alec is happily eating and he makes a face.</p><p>“I don’t like the dough chunks.” Alec mumbles, hurrying to catch a drip with his tongue, “They’re too sugary.”</p><p>Magnus just looks from him to the vibrant blue treat and Alec shrugs. He’s ridiculous and Magnus should not like it as much as he does, but he does. They’re sitting at a metal table with a big umbrella overhead outside the ice cream shop and the breeze is nice.</p><p>Max himself has mint chip and is cheerfully licking away, looking far too cute as his feet kick where they don’t touch the ground. His wavy hair is a mess from all his play and sitting beside Alexander, both of them catching stray melting drops no one could deny they’re relation. </p><p>“Oh!” Alec fumbles for his phone, “Magnus could you take a picture of us, I promised I’d send one to Izzy.”</p><p>Magnus grins, navigating Alec’s phone with one hand so he can get the camera pulled up, “Smile!” </p><p>Max looks up with a big toothy grin but Alec huffs, “Meant like a selfie of all of us, I’m terrible at them and my fingers are sticky.”</p><p>Magnus blinks and then he’s grinning and shuffling his chair so he can get all of them and their ice cream cones, aware that Alec can probably smell how fucking happy he is.</p><p>He takes a couple and turns to look at Alec, Max focused on his cone again, “That good?”</p><p>“One more.” Alec says and then he’s leaning across the table, sticky blue lips meeting Magnus’ and he snaps a photo before shifting to kiss Alec a little better. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might actually have a cavity from this story.</p><p>WARNING for mild discussion of child-loss (Maryse) starting at “You know, I almost had..."<br/>Pick back up at "They lapse into quiet again..."</p><p>Also I have to say I put the weirdest segue in here and I'm not even sorry.</p><p>Thank you for all of the AMAZING comments and love for this story (and my fics in general) &lt;3 You're all gems &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Max resists the pull of sleep until late. He’s pouting adorably between sleepy little blinks by the time he’s too tired to protest Magnus putting him to bed and Alec can’t stop smiling at the sight. He joins them in Max’s bedroom, the space awash with blue’s and soft things, stars painted across the ceiling. The child-sweet scent of him is heavy here, the bright blueberry curl of his contentment makes Alec relax further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His little boy is well loved, not that he expected anything else of Magnus. He sits on the edge of Max’s little bed and tucks the blankets close around him as Magnus gently strokes his cheek, singing a lullaby. Alec doesn’t speak the language, but he hums along. Max falls asleep easily, his little mouth open for his heavy breaths and his hand curled loosely beside Magnus’ wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit companionably, just ensuring that Max is really out, for a while. Eventually they pull themselves away from the boy, quietly shutting the door and heading for the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus tugs Alec to sit beside him on the couch with a little smile and they stay close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s brows draw together and he smiles, bemused, “What for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus smiles back, a slow, sleepy thing, “Spending today with us. It was lovely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magnus...of course. I want to spend plenty more days like this. My schedule has definitely been cleared for this week so if it’s alright I’d like to be here?” He traces the tips of his fingers over the back of Magnus’ hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Easily tangling their fingers together Magnus hums and his warm sleepy sandalwood scent gains a hint of sharpness, “ I’m glad you want to but...not everyday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec can’t help the way he tenses but he refuses to jump to conclusions, they’ve wasted enough time, “Okay? If I’m going to be in the way or anything, please, tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus shakes his head with a rueful twist to his lips, “No such thing, I’d love having you in my way. I just...I know last night we talked about wanting more, wanting to be mates,” he takes a breath, “and I do want that but I think we’re getting ahead of ourselves. It feels so perfect right now, being with you, but we don’t really know each other as well as we should if we’re going to take that kind of step. We’ve not had to juggle our work, our relationship, and our son. I think we need to give ourselves the space to do this properly, not rush into things together because we missed our first chance. That could ruin us again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec blinks but listens. Magnus is right, they need to do this right. They don’t have to be cautious but they do need to give themselves some time to learn about each other, about annoying habits and tender spots. Magnus has never seen him on a three day work and worry streak, he doesn’t know Magnus’ vices or his working habits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that sounds like wisdom speaking. So I know another thing now, I know you’re wise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus laughs and the sharpness in his scent fades, the warmth of them together burrowing into Alec’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are definitely never allowed to have tea with Ragnor, he would do his best to dissuade you of that.” Magnus winks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with you about not rushing into things but...why not spend the week together? Maybe not every night, but the days?” Alec is careful to make it clear he’s only curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aside from how likely it is we would overwhelm each other a bit? Max. He’s always wanted a Daddy and you’re so good with him but I worry that if you’re here so much and then not when you go back to work he’ll be hurt by it. I just, I don’t want to do anything to make him think he can’t be exactly himself around you or that you might not be staying in his life.” Magnus’ free hand twists in the air as he talks, nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec sighs and leans a little more firmly against Magnus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to make him think anything like that. I want to do right by both of you. What do you think about every other day? Maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus relaxes against him, “I think that would be perfect, and I think that I’m going to text you enough on the days you aren’t here you won’t even miss us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec presses a kiss to his temple and says, low, “I’d miss you if you were in the next room, I’ve missed you for years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> miss the way that Magnus’ cheeks are a little pink as he twists to press a kiss to Alec’s mouth. It’s soft and easy, just lips dragging together, but it’s perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It also reminds Alec of his potential gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They part and he shifts to more comfortably face Magnus, “I wanted to ask-and I won’t mind if you don’t want it right now, or at all-” Magnus looks curious, “If it was okay if I left you with something of mine for your nest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus’s eyes flicker over him and Alec worries he’s overstepped, but then a soft, surprised smile touches Magnus’ mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I just said we should feel things out but I-” Magnus lifts his chin, unconscious but enough to draw Alec’s attention to his bare throat, “-find that I want your scent around me too much to say no. I would love for you to bring something for my nest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec glances down with a little smile, “Well...I thought I could give you my shirt. I’m wearing a second layer, Izzy said that it would be better for me to wear what I wanted to give you, so my scent was stronger. I thought um, I could trade it out when it starts to fade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus touches the backs of his fingers, rings cool, to Alec’s cheek. His lovely eyes have gone the color of melted caramel with affection and Alec has to drag a breath in through his mouth at his scent, all surprised delight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” Magnus nods, “That would be wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec tugs his plain t-shirt off, the simple undershirt he’s wearing sticking to it for a moment before he separates them. He holds the shirt out to Magnus and has to repress a laugh when he realizes how dazed he looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magnus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm?” Magnus blinks, looking away from his torso only to stop at his now exposed arms and Alec does start laughing then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See something nice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus takes the shirt and holds it up to his face, pointedly looking at Alec as he inhales slowly, lips curling up. Alec swallows hard at the obvious display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than nice. You are going to test my self-control, Alexander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noise that catches in Alec’s throat is half-laugh, half alpha want and he watches Magnus’ pupils dilate. Their scents grow spiced and heavy between them, enough that Alec can almost pick his own pine-sharp arousal from Magnus’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus’ tongue darts out to wet his lips and Alec sways momentarily closer, before he catches himself. He leans away and watches Magnus blink, face falling a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As badly as I want to kiss you, I think we both need a second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Expression clearing, Magnus rolls his eyes, “We are being a bit ridiculous.” He pats the shirt now in his lap, “I’m going to put this where it belongs and then we are going to say goodnight like perfectly reasonable adults.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They grin at each other and if Alec lets his gaze linger on Magnus’ butt when he walks away, well…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace calls Alec a workaholic approximately once a day. Normally Alec just scoffs at him but considering how his day off and apart from Magnus goes, he’s worried his brother is right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He manages to sleep, though it might have something to do with the way Magnus’ happy scent is stuck to the jacket he drapes over his pillow. He wakes a little later than usual and tries to drag out his morning routine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he’s sitting at the table that he only owns for nights when his siblings and their mates come over, he’s listless. He swirls his coffee a little, the syrup he uses already well mixed in. After staring a little longer he decides he’s allowed a treat and goes for the whipped cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sprays it into his cup and raises it to take a sip, only to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For six years he’s accompanied his coffee with a quiet wish for Magnus’ joy, with a little push for the universe to be gentle to the omega he’d loved and lost. The thought of not doing so leaves him bereft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec tugs his phone toward him and snaps a picture of his coffee, the tower of whipped cream leaning a little to the side. He sends it to Magnus with a little sunrise emoji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alec 8:06a</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here’s a secret about me, take it to your grave… I love whipped cream.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sets his phone back down and licks at the cream to keep it from making a mess. He stares at the table with a little frown and thinks: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope Magnus has a good day, I hope the world is kind to him still. I hope Max smiles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes it until almost three before he gives in. Max has been quietly drawing for an hour and the store has lulled after their lunch rush. No one is currently in need of Magnus and the number of texts he’s received from Alec assure him that the other man is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>busy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he thinks it he gets another picture. This time it’s of a grumpy looking cat sleeping in a patch of sunlight. Based on the last photos, he’s fairly certain it’s Alec’ living room floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Magnus 2:47p</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have a cat?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alec 2:47p</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I might. Church (him) would argue that I am a trespasser in his house. He’s technically a registered therapy animal but he’s so grumpy his last owner gave him up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Magnus 2:48p</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does he like other cats?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alec 2:48p</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think so? Clary brought a kitten over once when she was volunteering at a shelter, Church seemed to like it. Why, did you have a cat hidden somewhere?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Magnus 2:48p</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s a few cats that make their rounds here and I was thinking about getting a kitten for Max’s birthday.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alec 2:49p</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Magnus 2:49p</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It may, just a tiny bit, possibly, be because I want a kitten very badly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bubbles appear to indicate Alec is typing and Magnus decides that he is definitely not too busy for a call. He moves toward the little couch where Max is drawing, hits the button to video call, and waits with a little smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The call connects and Alec’s messy hair and warm smile fill the screen. His eyes are bright and he appears to have leaned his phone against something because he’s sitting so he can rest his chin on his folded arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, gorgeous.” Magnus is helpless to the way he grins as he greets Alec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alec hides his mouth in his arms but the gleam in his eyes tells Magnus how pleased he is. He doesn’t get to say anything more though, because the sound of Alec’s voice draws Max’s notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy?” The little boy leans into Magnus’ space, hands braced on his leg as he cranes his head to see the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus laughs as Alec lights up even more, he is just too much looking so delighted, and holds the phone so Max can climb into his lap. The little boy hesitates, grabs the paper he was working on, and then gets situated.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey little bat, what’s that?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Max smooths the paper out, shy for a moment and then turns it over to examine it. Magnus’ heart clenches when he sees the art his son has been working on. It’s the three of them, clearly, but they all have butterfly wings. Magnus’ are red and gold, Alec’s are blue and black, while Max’s are all four colors. His son is still staring at his drawing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t have to show me, if you don’t want to.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alec says it so very gently and Magnus gives Max a little squeeze of encouragement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Max holds the paper up and Magnus watches the way it affects Alexander. His eyes widen a fraction and his jaw loosens as he takes in the full picture. When he speaks again he has to clear his throat and his eyes are wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s really great Max. Our wings are really cool.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine are like yours and Ayah’s, because I’m made of both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus has to press a kiss to Max’s hair, working not to let the arm holding his phone out tremble.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s right.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alec does well at covering for Max, but Magnus can hear how hard he has to work to keep his voice steady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll put it somewhere safe so Daddy can see it when he comes over tomorrow, okay?” Magnus says and Max nods, his shyness fading under his parent’s love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts chattering easily enough, asking Alec all about what he’s doing and getting very excited when Alec turns the phone so they can see Church, blinking blearily at them. Magnus doesn’t get to say nearly as much as he wants to before the sound of the singing bowl calls him away, but he leaves his phone with Max.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of his son laughing with Alexander carries him through the rest of his day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec is laying draped over the couch, head in Magnus’ lap. It’s their last day together before Alec has to go back to work and Max has done his best to wear them out. They’d spent hours playing games and taking turns playing villains to Max’s dramatic, magic, hero. He’d been just as exhausted by early evening and they’d read to him together until he’d drifted off curled into Alec’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I almost had a younger brother named Max.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus hums, “Almost?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec shifts, glancing up at him, “He didn’t make it. My mother was different then, a little. She was warmer toward Izzy and Jace at least, but I think losing a baby when she did really took a toll. She learned my father was cheating on her a month or so before and there was a lot going on with the company. I think she sort of blamed everyone around her when it happened, the stress trying to balance personal drama and professional issues caused. She and I... when I was sixteen, just before she found out she was pregnant, I told her I was gay. It didn’t go well, so things were already rocky between us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus just listens, carding a hand slowly through Alexander’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess, when you said his name was Max, I thought it was fitting. In a way it was like another person I lost coming back to me.” Alec frowns, “That sounds like I’m saying...I don’t think of him as a replace for anyone, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>ours </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he’s amazing but it, it means a lot to me that they share a name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus sighs, he doesn’t know how to put it into words either, but he understands what Alec is trying to say. He rubs his thumb over one of Alexander’s heavy brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad too. It’s like I gave him a little of you without knowing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s expression eases and he smiles softly, “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lapse into quiet again, Magnus trailing touches down Alec’s neck slowly, admiring the man as he relaxes. They let go of the weight of heavy thoughts as they just breathe together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quite by accident Magnus fingernails catch on a slow downward drag and Alec sucks in a breath. The scent of serene alpha takes on a spicy edge, the faintest touch of crushed pine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus swallows and more deliberately runs the edges of his painted nails behind Alexander’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magnus-” Alec’s voice is heavy, warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He presses a little harder, mesmerized as he fills his lungs with the growing smell of Alec’s desire. In a moment Alexander has moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s sitting up, hands gently wrapping around Magnus’ wrists as he leans in, brushing his nose up the column of Magnus’ throat, his breath warm as his ghosts over his pulse. The heat in the room rises, their scents blooming with want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magnus.” Alec whispers the word, the quietness of it doing nothing to hide the desire in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus tips his head to the side and gasps at the drag of lips as Alec leaves a line of kisses over his skin until their mouths meet. Alec releases his caught hands and Magnus winds fingers into dark hair, leans into the wide spread of Alec’s fingers as he cradles the omega’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec gives into his hungry mouth as Magnus presses into him, insistent and needing. The scent and taste that fills his senses is overwhelming, it’s everything he’s been missing for </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>long and he refuses to pull away. Alec makes a low sound in his throat, vibrating in his chest for a moment with the edge of alpha that makes ancient biology in Magnus desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The large, hot hands that cupped his face so tenderly grip his hips firmly. Magnus couldn’t say which of them initiates the move, but they’re both pulled along by the tide of shared lust, and he’s pulled fully into Alec’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes a noise of his own, something he’s never heard from himself outside of his worst heats, and Alec surges against him with a low moan. Magnus thinks he could burn to ash under Alexander’s touch, thinks it’d be a sweet way to go and then Alec guides him through a roll of his hips and he doesn’t think much at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t part from one another’s mouth except to gasp as they allow friction to build between them. It’s torment to not be bare against one another but stopping long enough to remove anything would be intolerable and definitely not necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec shudders and jerks hard against Magnus, even as the omega let’s out an overwhelmed groan and they finally slow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foreheads pressed together, they both pant until Alec chuckles breathlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something-” Magnus swallows, “-Something funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec just laughs again and Magnus is helpless against it, joining in despite the uncomfortable dampness in his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are so good at taking this slow.” Alec half-laughs out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus smacks at his arm, “Maybe if you didn’t smell </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing </span>
  </em>
  <span>and taste even better we’d have a chance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s more than just exertion coloring Alec’s cheeks but he pulls back with his eyebrows raised, “Me? What am I supposed to do with you right in front of me, all-” he trails off, letting go of Magnus’ hip to gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just indicated all of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus leans forward to smack a kiss to his lips, ignoring the huff of laughter it earns him. He shifts back quickly though, grimacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need to borrow some pants?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec shifts and cringes, “Underwear, at least. God, we really just </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With as regal a shrug as he can manage, Magnus gingerly slides off of Alec, “I don’t have any regrets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s trying for an airy sort of tease but he can’t help the little niggle of worry. He knows Alec is still adjusting to the sudden burn-out of his suppressant, mild as the effects can be, and they did agree to do things right this time. Alexander may not have much practice, but he’s already good at knowing when to reassure it seems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could never regret you.” He smiles, like he hasn’t just made another breath-stealing declaration, “Getting carried away with you has, to date, only resulted in the best things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus doesn’t have a defense for that, nor the way that Alec wears his every feeling on his sleeve when they’re together. He’s gotten the impression, from the few texts he’s exchanged with Isabelle, that Alexander Lightwood is a stoic, unreadable professional and often taciturn, even in private. None of that holds true when they’re together though, any of it melts after minutes together and Magnus secretly hopes Alec never stops letting all his walls down so easily around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pants.” Magnus says, instead of voicing any of the swirling joys and worries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pants.” Alec agrees with a silly little wiggle of his hips and an exaggerated face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He means to go grab them, maybe make them something to drink, and start the enjoyable process of telling Alexander goodnight, but he stops after only a few steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec looks surprised, then pleased and he stands, “If you don’t mind that I’ll need to be up early?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll text Isabelle to bring you clothes and feed Church if you need, but no, I don’t mind. Max will probably be up with the sun after his early night anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec follows him into his bedroom, politely waiting for Magnus to bring them pants to sleep in. Magnus had told him that he’d made his nest inside the large walk-in closet because it was a safely enclosed space and Alec had been conscientious of it every time he’d been in the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you text Izzy, because she definitely won’t ask so many terrible questions if it’s you, I can probably stay long enough to help get Max ready for the day.” Alec tells him, stripping out of his pants even as Magnus chokes a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be wonderful, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to be his parent for more than just the fun parts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus wonders how many times his heart can take Alec’s sweetness before it just leaps out of his chest and into the man’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I want that too. Spend the morning with us if you can manage and, well, once you know what work looks like tell me and we can,” He tries to hide the twist in his stomach at the thought of Alec’s real life taking him away, “we can figure it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec looks at him seriously, “Magnus. I am going to make time for you and Max. I have never even taken a sick day, not even for ruts since I’ve been suppressing them, and you can ask anyone, I have a dire need for a social life. The company won’t fall apart if I actually take time to live </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>life. Even if it would, I'd figure it out to give us the time and effort we deserve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander…” Magnus can feel wetness gathering, “Thank you. I will do my best to put as much effort into this, but we really have to go to bed now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired?” Alec sounds concerned and Magnus laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, darling, but mostly I’m afraid if we don’t get to sleep you’ll keep being absolutely exceptional and sweet and I’ll be overcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander looks delighted by that, “I’m just being honest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus tries to glare, but the way he keeps smiling ruins it, “That is precisely what I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec raises his hands in mock surrender as Magnus finally gets changed and slides into bed beside him, but he figures if that’s the only problem they have for the moment it’s well worth it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>